Fluttershy's Mansion 3
by Phantom Fan 21
Summary: It been five months since Fluttershy save Dark Moon Valley and had her last ghost haunting adventure. Now she and her friends are invited to a Hotel for chance to relax and not have any worries. However it turn out the whole thing was a set up! Fluttershy friends have been captured by the Hotel Owner and she's working alongside Nightmare Moon! This time, Fluttershy's not alone!
1. Chapter 1

A carriage was pull through a open field with a few trees seen. Inside the carriage were six mares, two Unicorns, two Earth Ponies and two Pegasus. They were name Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash and sleeping in the back of the carriage was the number one ghost hunter in Ponyville, Fluttershy. Everypony was excited today. They were heading towards a brand new hotel in means of relaxation. Then the carriage made a odd sharp turn that nearly threw everyone off their seats. Luckily everyone was able to stay in and go back to chatting. Fluttershy spelt through the sharp turn but when the carriage hit a bump, it work her up.

"Huh! What?!" Fluttershy asked scare before relaxing.

"About time. Glad your up Fluttershy." Rainbow said to her long time friend.

"Sorry Rainbow. This trip is a bit long don't you think?" Fluttershy told her.

"Yeah, I can have flow there, but I don't even know where this hotel is." Rainbow agree.

Before more could be said, everypony heard a bark and watch as the Polterpup from Dark Moon Valley appear and had something in it mouth.

"Fluttershy why did you bring that ghost?" Rainbow asked rolling her eyes.

Fluttershy just smile as she pull the invitation out of the Polterpup mouth.

"He's just a puppy Rainbow. I couldn't leave him behind even if I try." Fluttershy explain as she look at the invitation.

She smile as she thought about the Hotel. It told her that she could invited her friends and family, while her friends didn't mind, Fluttershy was a little unsure about bring her family. She loves her mother and father, but her younger brother was somepony that she was worry about messing it up. She was snap out of her thoughts when the Polterpup lick her cheek. Fluttershy smile and give the ghost pup a good rub on it belly.

Fluttershy sigh as she thought all about the Ghost Adventures she had. First winning a Free Mansion from a contest she never enter, only to learn that it was a trap and her friends was captured. She then met Ghost Studies and learn that Nightmare Moon was reborn as a ghost and was trying to get back at her and her friends. Luckily Fluttershy save her friends and stop Nightmare Moon. A few months later, Fluttershy was call by Ghost Studies when another ghost problem ariase. With the help of her friends, Fluttershy was able to repair the Dark Moon and stop Nightmare Moon who return to case trouble once again. Now it been five months since then and Fluttershy was looking forward for a chance to relax.

She was, once again, snap out of her thoughts by the Polterpup who bark and jump towards a window. Fluttershy look out and saw the Hotel. She was join by the rest of her friends and they all gasp at the sight of it. Soon the carriage pull up at the hotel and everypony step off happy and excited. Fluttershy step out and took a breath of fresh air. She quickly duck and turn around as the Polterpup jump out of the carriage barking happy. Fluttershy giggle as she walk around the carriage and saw the hotel. Fluttershy was really surprise to see the hotel. It look to be 15 storeys high and look almost to be made out of gold.

Fluttershy waste no time in enter the massive hotel and in the 1st floor lobby. Fluttershy look around and saw how it was decoration to welcome the Mane Six. Fluttershy even saw pictures of her and her friends as streamers went into the air. This was a very nice and quite welcome. Fluttershy watch as the Polterpup ran over towards Pinkie Pie who was looking at some of the food that was set up.

"Oh, so many good food. I don't know what to eat!" Pinkie said to herself.

Fluttershy giggle and flew over to Pinkie who grab a piece of cake before noticing her.

"Hey Fluttershy!" Pinkie smile.

Before Fluttershy could talk back, Polterpup appear on the table and ate Pinkie's cake from her hoof, surprising both mares.

"Oh, doggy." Pinkie laugh and started to look at the food again.

Fluttershy shook her head and notices Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Rarity were trying to get Rarity things ready, but once again Rarity overpack on everything.

"You didn't need to bring this much Rarity." Applejack told her.

"Well you can't be too prepared darling. Plus this is a hotel, I wanted to make sure I have everything I need." Rarity said.

Fluttershy flew over, hoping she could help.

"Hey Fluttershy!" Rainbow smile, turning away from Rarity's bags causing them to fall over and hit the ground.

"RAINBOW DASH!" Rarity yelled, luckily none of her bags open and spill.

"Why don't you get us check in, Fluttershy? We be ready in a moment." Rainbow told her before helping Applejack pick up the bags.

Fluttershy only nodded before turning around to see Twilight looking around the hotel lobby with a smile on her face.

"Wow Fluttershy. This hotel is amazing! Whoever made this really know how to make somepony feel welcome." Twilight smile.

"Yeah." Fluttershy agree.

"I just wish we could have brought Princess Celestia and Princess Luna along with us." Twilight said a little sad.

Fluttershy did invite them, but they had to turn it down. Because there was many things the royal sisters had to do. Still, Fluttershy knew this was going to be a great relaxation.

"I'm going to check us in now Twilight." She said.

Twilight nodded and Fluttershy walk over to desk and rang the bell.

"AH, are you ready to check in?" The staff member asked.

Fluttershy nodded, before look up to see someone else. She didn't look like a pony, but she did look beautiful and was wearing sunglasses on her face.

"Guests! Welcome to The Last Resort! My name is Hellen Gravely, and I am the owner of this hotel. I am absolutely delighted that you decided to accept my invitation." She said before walking down the stairs.

"You all must be very tired. Come! Allow me to show you to your rooms. Oh, no need to worry about your luggage! Our exceptional staff will take care of it for you... Ha ha ha... You're our VIPs, after all! We've prepared a first-rate experience for you. All the trappings of luxury! Shall we get going?" Hellen said as she put makeup powder on her face.

The others smile and nod as Fluttershy sneeze from the leftover powder. Soon everypony step on the elevator and was brought up to the 5th floor.

"Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy and Rarity rooms are over here. We've prepared rooms for Applejack, Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash as well! I hope you enjoy your stay! I daresay you'll remember it for the rest of your lives! Ha ha ha..." Hellen told them.

Everypony look excited and started to head for their room saying goodnight to each other. Fluttershy in her room and look around. She wanted to see were she could put her stuff and was shock and surprise by a few jack in the boxes that was place in the room.

"Wow, glad to know they were playing around. This is going to take some time to get over." Fluttershy smile.

After haunting ghost for almost a year, small pranks no longer scare her too badly anymore. She still doesn't like big surprises, but she had gotten a bit braver since then. Fluttershy walk over to her bed and up her bags. She reach in and pull out her flashlight and a book.

"I never go anywhere without my flashlight." Fluttershy smile.

Ever since dealing with ghosts, Fluttershy had brought it upon herself to always bring her flashlight wherever she goes. She soon walk over to the end of the bed and lay down, with Polterpup laying next to her.

"This is nice, a great chance to relax and...ZZZZZZZZZZZ" Fluttershy said open her book and fell asleep before she could read a word.

Polterpup look surprise before falling asleep itself.

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Fluttershy jolt up from her bed after hearing the loud scream. She quickly look around and saw it was night time now, but her room change. It now no longer look inviting, as if it change to scare it. Fluttershy reach for her flashlight but stop when she saw that she haven't hooves, but some call hands that Twilight told her before.

Fluttershy look at her body and could tell it wasn't in the shape of a pony anymore. She didn't know what happen. None a less, Fluttershy got out of her bed and grab her flashlight. She had a bit of trouble standing but was able to get her balance. She turn it on and look around. The room really did change, almost to a Nightmare Night feeling, but way more scarer.

Fluttershy took a deep breath and try to fly towards the door, but she didn't hear the sounds of her wings flapping. She look behind her and saw her wings were gone! Just like the time Discord took her wings back before he was her friend. Fluttershy turn back around and could see mist on the floor and the room started to feel cold.

"Ghosts? But I didn't bring the Ghost Seeker 3000 or the 5000." Fluttershy said worry.

The two items she was talking about were powerful vacuums that was created by her friend Ghost Studies, a pony that studies ghost. It was because of him that Fluttershy had dealt with ghost in the past. Still, she gathered her courage and walk over to the door. She did lose he balance a few times, but was able to keep herself from falling.

Fluttershy exit out of her room and jump in shock as the whole floor started to change. Gone was the golden invited look and now in it place was normal and somewhat scary hotel.

"What's going on here?" Fluttershy asked confuse.

She started to walk down the halls, noticing that Rarity things were still in the hallway and it was eerie quiet. Not sound was to be heard. Fluttershy started to get worry and decide to check on her friends. She check Rainbow room first, but there was not sign of her. Just a bunch of empty boxes that had food inside it. Rainbow must have gotten hungry during her stay. She left Rainbow room and head towards Rarity's. But like Rainbow's Room, Rarity was nowhere to be seen. At least her room was more clean.

Fluttershy was about to head over to the other rooms, when she heard the elevator. Maybe her friends had gone down to other floors before coming back up? Fluttershy walk over to the elevator and was surprised to see Hellen Gravely step out. However Fluttershy notices some she didn't see before. Hellen wasn't wearing her sunglasses showing she had full yellow eyes and had a ghostly glow around her. It didn't take Fluttershy long to notices that Hellen Gravely was a ghost!

"Ah Fluttershy! I was just on my way to see you. How do you like your room? I hope it _**lives**_ up to your experiences." Hellen laugh.

Fluttershy could feel her old Ghost Haunting instinct kick in, tell her that Hellen was not somepony she could trust now. As much as she wanted to run, she didn't know if Hellen did something to her friends.

"You have no idea how happy I was when I heard you accepted my invitation. And you brought your friends with you. I'm a little sad that the Princesses couldn't be here but _**she**_ wasn't too upset about it." Hellen told her.

"She?" Fluttershy asked getting a strong feel who Hellen was talking about.

"That's right. She been _**dying**_ to see you!" Hellen laugh before towering over Fluttershy.

Hellen rise her cape as if to cover something before pulling away to show another ghost with her. A ghost Fluttershy recognize even in it's new body.

"NIGHTMARE MOON!?" She scream.

It was indeed Nightmare Moon, the same Ghost that case her trouble before. She was once apart of Luna, but is now a ghost due to the Elements of Harmony curing Luna from the darkness in her heart. Nightmare Moon try to get back at the Mane Six by tricking Fluttershy into winning a free mansion, but didn't expect that Fluttershy would have meet Ghost Studies and fight back. She then try to take over Dark Moon Valley but was stop one again by not only Fluttershy, but her friends and the Princesses as well.

"Hello there my little pony. It so good to see you again." Nightmare Moon laugh.

Fluttershy felt really scare and wanted to run right now, but seeing Nightmare Moon again case her freeze in place.

"You know, when I was trap by Ghost Studies, I met a new friend. He was just like me, A leader and wishes to get back at the one who trap him. And thanks to Hellen here, I was FREE!" Nightmare Moon shouted with a evil smile on her face.

Fluttershy took a step back and for a split second, thought she saw someone else standing next to her. She was caught off her thoughts when Nightmare Moon spoke again.

"Hellen here post this hotel as trap for you and your friends. I was a little doubtful, but I was ready just in case. And it work! You came and I got my revenge!" Nightmare Moon laugh and saw Fluttershy five portraits with a girl inside each one.

Fluttershy eyes widen as she knew who they were.

"GIRLS!" Fluttershy shouted only for the portraits to disappear.

"Now, Now, Fluttershy. There no need to worry. You'll be join them soon." Nightmare Moon grin evilly.

Fluttershy started to take a few steps back with her mind screaming "RUN!". Once Nightmare Moon pull out another portrait, she turn and ran. Fluttershy ran as fast as she could with Nightmare Moon behind her. Fluttershy look back and saw that Nightmare Moon still had her wings and was trying to knock her down and knock other things out of her way. Fluttershy kept running until she reach the end of the hallway, which was a dead end. Fluttershy was trap.

Fluttershy notice a laundry chute and open it. She notice a glow and look back to see Nightmare Moon getting closer with the portrait in her magic. Fluttershy knew there was two options. Become a Portrait or Go down the chute. She chose the latter. Fluttershy scream as fell down the darkness.

Outside, the entire hotel change from it golden look to a more scary look as the title of this story appear.

Fluttershy's Mansion 3

* * *

And that the saw of Fluttershy Mansion 3! I been trying to get this down since the game came out on Halloween, but I got side track with another story I was working on. Now the idea of Fluttershy becoming human was actually from Blobking. He gave me other ideas too, but I haven't decide if I'm going to use them.

Now about Fluttershy's and Nightmare Moon human looks. Fluttershy is easy, I just went with her Equestria Girls look. I know I could have made my own version, but I am bad at trying to describe on how people look, so I left it up to people that are reading to think on what they think the character would look like.

Nightmare Moon's look was a little more harder. I really couldn't have think of a way to describe her human look, but to follow what I did for Fluttershy, I decide to give her a Equestria Girls look as well only she still had her wings and horn. I'll leave to look up to you people.

Now next chapter, Fluttershy meets Luigi and get her GS-00 and travel a few floors before I get into how I will write this. Hope you guys like this. It been a long time since I did a Fluttershy's Mansion story.


	2. Note

Okay I been meaning to tell everyone this, but this story isn't dead. I just lost interest in Luigi's Mansion. I have tried to get back into it but it couldn't stick around very long. Fluttershy's Mansion 3 is on hold until I can get back into it. I did start working on the second chapter so I don't have too much to work with once I get back to it.

But the Story is on hold due to lack of interest in Luigi's Mansion. I do have the game and I do go back and play it from time to time. But I can't seem to take an interest in it as I did before.

So sorry for not updating this story.

**Phantom Fan 21**


End file.
